As shown in FIG. 1, in conventional wireless network data transmission, a reliable communication process between user equipment UE 102 (which may also be referred to as station (STA)) of a sending end and user equipment UE 110 of a receiving end is as follows: The UE 102 of the sending end sends a data packet to the UE 110 of the receiving end and temporarily stores the data packet; the data packet passes at least one middle device (which comprises, but is not limited to an AP 104, a router 106, an AP 108, and the like) and is received by the UE 110 of the receiving end; and after receiving the data packet, the UE 110 of the receiving end returns a receiving acknowledgment (ACK), the receiving acknowledgment is returned to the UE 102 of the sending end after being forwarded by the middle device, and after receiving the receiving acknowledgment, the UE 102 of the sending end continues to send a next data packet. In such a process, a device of a sending end continues to send data only after receiving a receiving acknowledgment of a target device, which obviously lowers a data sending rate of the device of the sending end. In addition, for some embedded devices, because hardware resources of the embedded devices are limited, if generated data cannot be sent for a long time, data loss may occur. With development of wireless communications technologies, more services have a relatively high requirement on delay, and such a transmission mechanism severely affects transmission performance.